A Little Life
by Lady Manami
Summary: The life of a yakuza wasn't an easy one, but it was the only life he knew. Even with the love and loyalty of his girlfriend, he couldn't step away from a life of crime, power, money, and vengeance. Could a little life he had unintentionally created with Kagome, really sway Bankotsu of his life of crime? Sometimes life isn't that easy to change overnight. Who would he choose? R&R
1. Month: December

**A Little Life**

**Prologue**

**Year: 2010**

**Month: December**

**Day: 27th**

* * *

><p>Scanning the calendar on the wall, a slim finger roamed the dates beginning from the 8th of November to today's date, which was the 27th of December. A deep, worried frown tug on her lips as she walk away. This was bad. This was really, really bad. Walking to the kitchen the twenty one year old woman pulled out left over pizza from the fridge and proceeded to heat up two slices in the microwave.<p>

While her food was heating up, the young woman leaned against the countertops. Of all the times she had wished her period away, she found herself praying feverishly for it to come. She was already more than three weeks late. "Please, come." She murmured desperately. "I promise not to curse you anymore Mother Nature." She bargained pathetically. Thankfully she lived alone in her one bedroom apartment with her obese cat where no one could hear her desperate pleas.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

At the sound she swiftly opened the microwave and pulled out her food and traveled to the living room where she ate her lunch. After consuming her slices the phone rang. At the third ring she picked it up from its holder and was rudely interrupted from greeting the caller. "Kagome, don't hang up on me!" The male voice exclaimed desperately and seemingly out of breath.

Kagome sighed out deeply frustrated. Didn't Bankotsu understand the definition of break-up? After two whole weeks he has called her nonstop, leaving her exotic flowers at her home and work place, sending her favorite types of foods and even threatening any guy who took interest in her. "Ban, we're not together anymore so stop calling me, you made your decision that night remember." She seethed out with narrowed eyes. Oh, she remembered that night very, very well.

He had chosen his 'job' over her, so staying by his side would only lead to hurt. She did not agree with his type of profession and had wished he had chosen her. His 'job' would only get him killed one day and she didn't want to be there or hear the day it finally happen. He didn't understand how dangerous his line of work was and how it could affect the people around him.

"Baby, please…" He murmured softly and she had to close her eyes at the tightening of her heart. "Let's just talk about this." He said soon after with a tinge of hope in his tone. Kagome closed her eyes in contemplation. She was still very much in love with him and there was also the possibility that she could be pregnant with his child. She would have to take the test today to be certain. She opened her eyes a moment later and the hazel colored irises darken to match her solemn mood. "You're right, we do have to talk, but first I have to do something and I don't want to see your face until tomorrow." She commanded before promptly hanging up on him.

She stood up and grabbed her keys. She would need to go to the pharmacy and quick. Knowing Bankotsu he would be on his way to her place right now. Leaving the apartment in haste Kagome was thankful that a Rite Aid was just two blocks away. If she were to jog there she could make it back before Ban arrived.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Bankotsu exclaimed in frustration at the sound of the dial tone coming from his cell. She had hung up on him again, but at least she told him to come see her, although she did say tomorrow, as if he was going to listen to her demand. "No woman is worth this much trouble." He muttered to himself before starting his car and driving to her place. With an irritated scowl on, he drove while murmuring the reasons why he bothered himself with her.

"She should be lucky that I even want her back." He said bitterly, knowing deep down inside that he couldn't be without her. It just wasn't right without his Kagome by his side day or night, especially at night. He couldn't bear to bed another woman that wasn't Kagome.

The night he left her in her apartment to go to work on his next assignment was on their two year anniversary and she had given him an ultimatum. He could still remember the sound of her voice when she gave it to him, _"It's either me or your job, Ban." _Her tone had been laced with a mixture of fear and anger. He knew telling her his line of work had been a mistake.

It couldn't be help and despite his hesitation he had just left. The duty of his work had beckoned him and he had left her alone to attend to business. Kagome never understood his chosen profession nor did she agree with it. He knew being a part of the Yakuza was a dangerous and dark organization, but he had been exposed to the business since he was a young teen. They were like family to him and vice versa.

His hold on the steering wheel tightened, making his knuckles turn pale. His turquoise colored eyes were hard as he pulled up to the front of her apartment building. He turned off his car and sat there. He needed to be calm and cool. Kagome was most likely still angry at him and would resort to throwing things at him, very large and hard things, he might add.

He sighed before getting out of his car and closing the car door just in time to see Kagome walking down the block. A dark brow rose when he saw a pharmacy bag in hand. Why did she have a pharmacy bag, but most importantly what was in it? He quickly dismissed the thought as her having her 'woman problem' and scowled displeased. That meant no makeup sex. Her gaze caught his and they only narrowed at him in fury. His spine shivered at the cold glare she gave him.

"Baby, I…" She just walked past him and into her building without a word in his direction. Bankotsu gritted his teeth together in annoyance and silently followed her inside the building. The entire elevator ride consisted of the cold shoulder and the silent treatment. Opening her apartment door Kagome didn't bother to hold it for the jerk behind her.

Bankotsu held the door with his hand before walking in and closing it. He looked around her apartment and instantly felt comfortable. He hasn't been allowed here for two weeks and already it was calming his nerves. He threw himself onto the burgundy colored couch and sighed out in content. Now all he had to do was win her back, which wasn't going to be an easy feat.

He peered over his shoulder and into the kitchen to see her arms spread apart leaning on the countertops with her head hung low. Her long hair covered her face making it difficult for him to tell if she was crying or not. His eyes soften before he got up and made his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck while inhaling her scent at the same time. _"God, how I've missed her," _He thought to himself before he heard her voice speak out.

"This would have been so much easier if you weren't here right now." She said with a hint of fear in her tone. Bankotsu's right brow rose before both brows furrow in confusion. "What would be easier if I wasn't here?" He asked highly suspicious and had tightened his hold around her waist for an answer. Was there another man in the apartment? The thought of it made his vision turn red. He'll kill the asshole!

Kagome turned around to face him with sharp eyes at the amount of pressure he was administrating to her abdomen.

"Stop, before you hurt it!" She exclaimed angrily. She instantly felt his hold lax considerably with his expression being one filled with surprise. His brightly colored eyes wonder down to her stomach and stood there before snapping back up to her face. "You mean you're preg-" Kagome didn't let him finish his sentence before she sent him a glare. "It's not confirmed yet." She told him while making her way to the table and pulling out the pregnancy test she had bought earlier.

She read the instructions with a concentrated look on her face. "After I take this it will tell me if I am or if I'm not." She said afterwards. She sucked in her lower lip when the reality of the situation finally hit her and bit down on it nervously. She knew deep down inside she was, the proof of her period not coming in over two weeks was a big enough sign. She felt Ban's gaze on her and did not dare to look at him.

When she couldn't take it anymore she hurried herself to the bathroom. "I'll be back." She told him in a low voice before leaving. Bankotsu just stood there with a surprise expression on. His breathing became slightly shallow as he blankly sat down on a chair.

Pregnant...she was pregnant, but how could she be pregnant? They always used protection, didn't they? A memory briefly flashed through his mind of him and Kagome doing it in the back room during Jakotsu's birthday bash back in November. It was in the heat of the moment and he didn't have a condom with him so they just did it without one. He didn't think one time without using a condom would create a baby!

He rubbed his face with his hands while staring with wide eyes at the title floor. This was surreal and it frightened him. He brought his head up and turned to the direction of the bathroom Kagome had disappeared into with the pregnancy test. His turquoise eyes wavered ever so slightly as he became apprehensive of the soon to be results. In his line of work a child was one of the biggest weaknesses a Yakuza could have.

No one could find out about the child if the test came out to be positive. Bankotsu swallowed nervously. How was he going to do this? Rival clans would definitely use his child against him in order to take over. He already had a team of his men guarding Kagome twenty four seven without her knowing. The potential kidnappings and killings of his _potentially growing_ family will forever be in the forefront of his mind.

He didn't know how long he was thinking about the situation and the potential dangers, but soon Kagome came out from the bathroom with a serious expression on her beautiful face. She let out a small strained smile while her hazel eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. "It's positive..." She drawled out slowly and was unsure of his reaction to the results.

Bankotsu has never mention before about wanting any children or the concept of marriage, so she was unsure of how he will take it. She placed the test on top of the kitchen counter and made her way over to him in slow, steady steps. "Ban," She murmured softly in worry at his silence. What was he thinking about in that head of his? _'Say something idiot.' _She urged inwardly as she placed her hand onto his shoulder, shaking him lightly.

His eyes regained their sharp, focus look and peered into her hazel orbs. Kagome gasped at the expression she saw in his brightly colored eyes. "A baby," He started softly while bringing his palm to rest flat against her abdomen, "Our baby." He finished by pulling her into him and embracing her lovingly. "I promise to protect you two!" He exclaimed out loud in determination making Kagome's eyes widen as he nuzzled her abdomen where the baby was most likely growing at. "Please…" He pleaded suddenly while pulling his face from her abdomen to look up to her face. "…just don't leave me." Kagome's eyes soften considerably and smiled at him. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you two." He told her seriously, his eyes hard and unrelenting to accomplish that goal.

"I won't," She told him gently before bringing her face to his, her lips meeting his in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, let me know if you guys like it and I might continue it! This story has been sitting around in my computer for months now and I think it deserves a chance. **

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	2. Month: January

**A Little Life**

**Chapter One**

**Month: January**

**Year: 2011**

**Day: 10****th**

* * *

><p>Giving Bankotsu a pointed look, Kagome inwardly bit the insides of her cheeks to refrain from yelling at him.<p>

"I wonder what this is for," The yakuza commented offhandedly as he held and squeezed the black, circular ball which inflated a thin pad attached to the end of it. His eyes brightened in amusement and he kept on squeezing more air into it until it was full. "Kagome, you should try this!" As he turned around he stiffened at the peeved look on her face from her position on the hospital bed. Despite wearing a soft pink robe, Kagome still looked scary.

"Stop playing with that, idiot! That's not a toy! That's to check your blood pressure, so stop before you break it!" Kagome gritted out in a harsh whisper in order to prevent the other patients next door from hearing her.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and threw the thing back inside its basket attached to the wall. "Whatever, I was just looking." He muttered while folding his arms across his chest and scanning the bland room from his seat beside the desk. He took in all the graphic pictures of fetuses and undistinguished pregnant women hanging on the walls. One picture showed all the nine months of pregnancy and his eyes widened slightly as the further the months went, the bigger the belly got. He glanced over to Kagome's abdomen and an image of a basketball size belly appeared within his mind's eye. Bankotsu stifled a chuckle. He really couldn't imagine Kagome being that big.

"What's so funny?"

At Kagome's question, the yakuza just grinned boyishly. "Oh, nothing; I was just imagining you big and swollen with our baby in a few months according to this picture here on the wall." Kagome's brow twitched at his choice of words before bringing her gaze onto the picture he had been looking at. Some part of her had to agree with him. She was going to be big and swollen in a few months with their baby. Sighing out her impatience with the doctor, Kagome stared up at the ceiling. It's been two weeks since she took the pregnancy test and it came positive. As soon as her tender moment with Bankotsu was over she immediately called the hospital's OB/GYN to set up an appointment for herself.

"When is the damn doctor going to show up? It's been half an hour already!" Kagome sighed in frustration at Bankotsu, knowing full well his patience was running thin too with all this waiting.

"Just relax, he should be coming soon." Bankotsu's whole demeanor changed and his face turned into an unpleasant scowl. "_He_," He repeated tightly with narrowing eyes. Kagome's own glare appeared and her hazel irises darkened at where this was going.

"Yes, a _He."_ She replied sternly. "Do you have a problem with that?" She asked with furrowing brows as she folded her arms across her chest, daring him to start and piss her off with his insane jealousy issues.

"Hell yeah I have a problem with it! Aren't these types of doctors supposed to be _females_?" He exclaimed all the while getting visibly upset with this new development.

"Bankotsu, he's a professional Obstetrician Gynecologist and he's the very same doctor who delivered me when my mother was pregnant with me. So, he has a lot of experience in this field." Kagome gritted her teeth when she found that he was not paying attention and had turned to glare angrily at the wall. "Ugh, jerk." Kagome muttered and just as she was about to give it him the door opened and in came her doctor.

Doctor Myoga was a short, chubby elderly man with grey hair sticking out everywhere. He was a bit skittish and nervous, but he knew his stuff. "Ah, Kagome I'm so glad to see you again and under such happy circumstances, as well." Doctor Myoga stated while placing his newest patient's chart down on the desk. Glancing over to the young man sitting angrily on the chair, Doctor Myoga smiled slightly. "I assume this young man is the father-to-be?" He asked openly. The young man with the striking eyes glared lightly at him.

"Yeah, I am and let's get something straight right now doc. That woman right there," Bankotsu brought his index finger to point at the increasingly irritated Kagome before bringing it back to point against his chest, "Is mine and seeing as how you are '_experienced',_I expect you to be entirely professional with your hands when touching her." Bankotsu ground out while mocking Kagome's word of describing the doctor before him earlier. Despite what she may have thought, he had been listening to her.

"Shoot me now," Kagome whispered out while grunting out loud in embarrassment. She was so going to chew his ear off when this appointment was over with!

Doctor Myoga's eyes twitched at the young man's words and felt his nerves getting on edge. This was not what he had been expecting when he came in here to see his favorite patient. "O-okay," He replied and already feeling stressed out. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

"Doctor Myoga, please don't mind him. He has obvious issues and if he keeps it up, this will be his first and last time here!" Kagome threatened evenly with narrowed eyes. Bankotsu's eyes narrowed even further at her threat and he soon remained silent. He didn't want to risk missing out on the appointments.

"Thank you, Kagome. I'll keep that in mind." The doctor stated wearily. "Well, first thing I'm going to do is check you out and take measurements before I order a sonogram technician to perform a sonogram on the baby. From there she will be able to show you the baby and give you a picture if you like."

Kagome smiled at the idea and nodded her head, "That will be great!" She exclaimed with growing excitement.

"Alright, let's begin."

* * *

><p>After Doctor Myoga, to Bankotsu's dislike, measured her exposed abdomen and check that everything inside was fine, he proclaimed that she and the baby were healthy. Kagome also learned that she had gained three pounds so far in her new pregnancy. Doctor Myoga also informed them both that she was about seven weeks and a half along from what she had told him about her last menstrual.<p>

"The sonographer should be in shortly and afterwards you both are free to go, and here is a prescription for the prenatal pills. Take it every day. It helps in the baby's development." Kagome took the prescription and bid her goodbye to her doctor.

Looking over to her sulking boyfriend, Kagome couldn't help but let out a small smile at his miserable state right now. "It wasn't that bad, Ban." Kagome suggested in an easy tone. She received a grunt in disagreement. "Stop acting like a baby, Ban. It's embarrassing to our son or daughter." Kagome stated in an effort to get him out of his funk. She frowned slightly when he didn't fall for her words.

Bankotsu remained silent and ponder over her words. Was he really acting like a baby? 'Nah, never,' He thought to himself in confidence before getting up and stretching out his body. He's been in this damn clinic for nearly two hours already and he couldn't wait till he got out. He was going to have to stay late tonight at the Kumicho's home where an extrication of retribution against their rival clan, the Takahashi, was to take place. He wasn't fully aware of the situation, but from what his brother told him earlier, the Kumicho of the Takahashi Clan's youngest son assaulted one of their brothers on their turf. It was an act that could not, and would not be overlooked or gazed over.

"Bankotsu, after this we should go out for dinner. I'm starving!" The turquoise eyed man had to reframe from wincing outwardly at her suggestion for dinner. Now how was he going to tell her he couldn't because he had another meeting with the Kumicho, which he couldn't disclose any information to her without her getting pissed off at him. 'Well, better face the music now rather than later. She's going to be pissed at me regardless the next day, but I'm sure a bouquet of flowers and a nice night out would appease her.' Just as he was about to tell her he couldn't, the sonogram technician entered with the sonogram machine in toll.

"Hello, my name is Ayana, and I will be performing your ultrasound today." Ayana stated with a bright smile on her lips while dimming down the lights in the room a bit. Prepping Kagome's stomach with the gel, Ayana grinned at the seemingly nervous parents-to-be. "Are you two ready to see your baby for the first time?" She asked before pressing the transducer against the exposed, flat abdomen of Kagome. Both Kagome and Bankotsu's eyes widened at the screen and what appeared on it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so glad you guys like the story! Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you all will continue on reading. Thanks for giving this story a chance ! I also like to thank**_**ShadeOfOrange**_**for beta-ing for me!**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


	3. Month: January I

**A Little Life**

**Chapter Two**

**Month: January**

**Year: 2011**

**Day: 10th**

* * *

><p>By the time the appointment was over and done with, it was nearly dusk. Two hours of waiting, being seen by the doctor, and dealing with Bankotsu's jealousy issues just to see a picture of their baby was well worth it to Kagome. The little bean on the black and white screen was an eye opener for the two of them- especially for Kagome. It was surreal seeing the baby alive and well inside of her. It was depending on her to see it through to the end that it arrived safely into the world and she will see to it if it's the last thing she'd do. No one or thing will hurt this little life growing inside her.<p>

Glancing with eyes full of awe down at the ultrasound picture in her hands, Kagome couldn't wipe that wide smile off her lips even though it was hurting her cheeks. It was just so beautiful to her and she couldn't believe how small the baby was. The sonographer had said she was eight weeks and three days into her pregnancy from the baby's measurements, which was about the size of a grape- almost an inch in size. Her baby was so tiny!

She wasn't going to let Ban ruin a beautiful moment with his stupid comment about their baby's appearance. As soon as Ayana had found the baby with the transducer, Ban had looked at the screen with furrowed brows, and from the confused glint in his eyes, she knew he couldn't see a baby. After all, it was in the early stages of development so it wouldn't look quite like a baby until the second phase.

Kagome had never wanted to hit him upside the head more in their relationship then when he said, _"It looks like a dinosaur. Its head is huge!"_ Kagome had to restrain herself from any sort of violence against him and instead had sent him a heated glare. The appointment ended with her receiving a print-out of the photo of the baby. Ayana was kind enough to write a cute message on the top of the ultra sound picture.

It read _Hi Mom and Dad!_

The thought of her being a mom soon made her blush and giggle happily.

Bankotsu glanced wearily at his watch while Kagome continued to stare at the picture of their dinosaur-looking baby. It was nearly seven and he had to go to the Kumicho's home in an hour, but Kagome wanted dinner. Now that he knew that she and the baby were healthy and fine he had to go. He didn't want to go so soon after seeing their baby for the first time, no matter how weird he or she looked, but duty called. He was already getting text messages from his brothers reminding him not to be late this time. Bankotsu would have to make this dinner quick.

"Let's go Kagome, I'm starving." He whined truthfully. It's been five hours since the last time he ate and he wanted some hearty food to satisfy him. Kagome smiled while picking up her pace to the car.

"I'm in the mood for pizza," Kagome exclaimed with bright eyes and a joyful smile. It had been a while since she last had a dinner date with Ban and she was excited, especially today after seeing their baby for the first time.

"You wish is my command, babe!" Ban smirked before speeding off to their favorite restaurant.

* * *

><p>Glancing over his station for the night and checking to see if his customers were satisfied with their meals before heading to clear a table void of any occupants, the young waiter was content at how smoothly his first day on the job was going. Clearing the table of the empty plates and unused utensils, the waiter headed to the kitchen to dispose of them into the bin for washing later.<p>

As he exited the kitchen, he heard a commotion of yelling and shuffling in his station near the windows and he quickly went to see what was going on. All had been calm five minutes earlier. As soon as he turned the corner the waiter's eyes widened in caution as a knife flew right pass the side of his head, and from the thud sound a second later the blade had embedded itself in the wall behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know that it had been a steak knife that had just breezed past him, dangerously close to his face.

He was as still as a statue and he felt his composure breaking down at the scene before him. The customers who had been near the window had quickly fled the area in fear of the utensils that were being thrown wildly would hit them. "Can't you do something about that woman, she's gone insane!" One woman exclaimed with wide eyes. "She nearly hit me with her plate! Just look at my clothes!" The woman pointed out with outraged. As the waiter looked down he saw the dress she wore stained with sauce; no doubt from the pizza the couple had ordered earlier.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll take care of the situation. Just remain where you are now."

Ducking to a corner in the wall to avoid being hit by flying silverware, the young waiter glanced nervously at the angry young couple, more so the woman than the man. The young waiter was feeling like a nervous wreck once the black haired woman threw another plate at the man across from her. The waiter wasn't sure how the blue eyed man had dodged the large plate from hitting his face, but he did and was now trying to calm his girlfriend. "Everything was fine after I left. What happened?" The waiter asked himself completely confused as to how this all happened.

"You always do this to me Bankotsu, and today of all days too!" Kagome yelled angrily as she quickly grabbed the small vase from the table she had previously sat, happily enjoying her food and boyfriend until he suddenly said he had to go to _work, _and swiftly threw it towards her intended target.

"Kagome, calm the hell down; you're making a scene!" Kagome scoffed at him. The vase didn't hit him like she had hoped for, and she let out a frustrated grunt before grabbing her purse and walking out on him. So what if she made a scene! He pissed her off and ruined her dinner!

Kagome stood by the entrance of the restaurant and glanced heatedly over her shoulder towards him. "Don't you even dare think about coming to my apartment tonight," She growled out with dangerously narrowed hazel eyes before leaving completely with a fierce whip of her hair.

Bankotsu sighed and his shoulders sagged in both defeat and relief; relief because now he didn't have to dodge random silverware hurling his way and defeat because he was now forbidden from her apartment _again_, probably for another two weeks. "That woman will be the end of my sanity." He muttered to himself.

Bankotsu suddenly felt a thousand pair of eyes on him and not one who liked being stared, at he glared angrily back at them. "What the hell are you all staring at? Do I amuse you in some way?" Bankotsu asked rhetorically before grabbing his jacket and leaving. He didn't bother to pay for the ruined meal nor did the waiter protest his lack of payment either. He just wanted him gone so he could clean up the mess they left before he got fired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter will focus more on Bankotsu and his line of work, and will be a bit longer. I also noticed that some of you guys thought Kagome was pregnant with twins? I'm guessing it was because of Bankotsu's thinking of Kagome when she is **_**further **_**along with her pregnancy, not that she has a belly the shape of a basketball just yet. Sorry for the confusion!**

**I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing so far! I'm so glad you guys like the story and have added it to your favorites and alerts.**

**Special thanks to ShadeOfOrange for beta-ing this chapter!**

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami**


	4. Month: January II

**A Little Life**

**Chapter Three**

**Month: January**

**Year: 2011**

**Day: 10****th**

* * *

><p>Bankotsu stormed out the restaurant without paying for the ruined dinner and the waiter did not stop him either. The poor waiter did not want any more trouble from the dangerous yakuza and his psychotic girlfriend. The people in the restaurant all let out a visible sigh of relief at the departure of the insane couple. They could now resume their dinner for the evening without further ado.<p>

The angry yakuza got into his car and immediately sped off to the Kumicho's home. If he sped all the way there he would make it in time for the extraction. Flying through a red light and with one eye on the road, Bankotsu opened up his glove department and pulled out a silver 22 caliber pistol with a silencer attached. The light from the streetlamps glisten off the silver pistol highlighting its shining coat. Placing one of his favorite babies on top of his lap the young yakuza proceed to pull out his cell phone. Thoughts of calling Kagome were flooding through his mind. He didn't know how she was getting home and he knew how hot headed she could be. She always had an affinity for finding trouble when she was in that state. So instead of calling his pregnant girlfriend, Bankotsu decided to call her bodyguard. He will deal with Kagome tomorrow.

The phone did not ring more than twice before the call was picked up and that is how Bankotsu preferred it. "I'm trailing her now boss, she's quite upset." The bodyguard said, easily knowing why his boss had called in the first place. "Is she heading to the apartment?" Bankotsu asked briskly as he sharply turned a corner. "No, she's heading towards Sango's apartment." The black haired yakuza frowned at the information. Kagome didn't know any better than to go around her best friend's area because that's where the Takahashi turf begins. Bankotsu wanted to leave as much of his other life away from Kagome. Even if he did tell Kagome about the turf war currently going on between the two clans, she wouldn't listen. Her best friend lives on the west side of Tokyo and that's all that matter to her.

_"Keep_ a close eye on her and make sure she gets home safe if she decides to go home tonight." Bankotsu order sharply before hanging up. He was five minutes away from the Kumicho's home and already he was aggravated with tonight's event. "I need a drink after this is over with." He muttered before pressing down on the gas petal.

* * *

><p>Furiously walking down the sidewalk, Kagome could no longer hold back her tears. They ran down her cheeks like a small waterfall and she angrily wiped them away with the back of her hands. Crying about the situation wasn't going to make it any better. She wasn't usually this emotional to the point of crying, but she figured her hormones were the cause of it. All she wanted right now was her best friend, Sango. Kagome was fortunate that Sango lived twenty minutes away from the restaurant. It was still a pretty good walk to get there, but with her anger edging her on the walk seem shorter than it usually was.<p>

Kagome prayed that Sango was home and not working over time at the elementary school. The brunette was usually at home this time at night, but was probably busy grading papers from her students or prepping for her next class. It was hard for the two of them to catch up sometimes because of conflicting work schedules with school and the hospital. As a registered nurse who worked the night shifts, Kagome barely had time to see her best friend, until tonight that is if Sango was home. Kagome only had a few more blocks to go before she arrived at her destination.

A visible shiver ran through Kagome's body, it caused her to stop walking and take in her surroundings. Wide hazel eyes scan the emptying streets. The sun had set not too long ago and the street lamps were turning on, dimly lighting her path. _'What was that feeling I had just now?'_ The brunette thought curiously as she continued her journey to Sango's apartment. '_It felt like I was being watched or something.' _Kagome mused to herself with furrow brows. Suddenly her grandfather's words about walking alone at night fluttered through her mind. It wasn't as if she was afraid to walk alone at night, but now that she had gotten that weird feeling fear began to trickle in her heart. It wasn't just her anymore, but also her little baby. She had to be more mindful the next time she storms off by herself, especially at night. Kagome folded her arms across her chest, hoping to trick her mind into thinking that it was a breeze that had caused her to shiver earlier. _'Stop worrying, it's nothing. How many times have I gone to work and nothing happen? This is the same concept.'_ Without another thought Kagome continued her trek to Sango's apartment. A few minutes later she found herself ringing the buzzer and being let in within the safe confines of Sango's apartment complex.

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks down from where Kagome had been just moments earlier, a dark clothed figure lay limp against a large dumpster. The angle of his neck indicated a few broken cervical bones. In his limp, dead hand lay a loosely held blade. Rustling nearby disturbed the quiet night air as the bodyguard Bankotsu hired dusted off his suit. The man laying dead by his feet was a member of the Takahashi clan, a bottom man to be exact. He wouldn't be missed by the rival clan whatsoever. Luckily Yaroshi was swift enough to intercede the bottom man before he attacked Kagome. The only worry Yaroshi has was if this attack was just a random attack or a plan one.

* * *

><p>The air was tense and filled with hostility. The ten members that filled the large room were all suited up in their finest, not one hair was array or one wrinkle to be found on their expensive garbs. The person in charge of these finely dress men was seated in a traditional pose in the center of the room in front of a low table where hot tea was steaming from a beautifully decorated porcelain cup. His long wavy hair was tied in a high ponytail with some strands escaping its binding to fall freely besides his face. His kimono was traditional as well with a black hoari and hamakas. His expression was stoic and the candle light dimly lightening the room made his strikingly deep brown eyes glow somewhat red.<p>

"Where is Bankotsu?" He asked with a lightly aggravated tone to his baritone voice. No one dared to reply to the Kumicho mainly due to the fact that they didn't know where the youngest member was at. Bankotsu was always late, it was nothing new, but tonight was important. The representatives of the Takahashi clan were going to be here tonight for the retribution.

One brave soul decided to speak up for his "older" brother. "He's on his way sir, he had a last minute issue come up suddenly. He will be here before the representatives arrive." The speaker was a feminine looking man, his name was Jakotsu and he was Bankotsu's right hand man. Just as Jakotsu spoke the door to the room open and in came Bankotsu. He wasn't entirely late, but he was lacking his suit. "Bankotsu go get the extra suit in the back and make it quick." The Kumicho gritted out with narrow eyes. "We need to maintain our appearance." He added as the youngest and shortest member went to the back to get his suit.

Several minutes later all members were present and ready for the meeting. A security guard informed the Kumicho of the representatives arrival and soon after five tall figures entered the room with an air of power and arrogance. Four of the figures were all dark haired save for one with long silver hair, the family trade mark of the Takahashi clan's main branch.

"How nice of Touga to send his eldest son. How are you, Sesshomaru?" The eldest son of Touga scowl lightly at his name being used so loosely. "Do not pretend to be familiar with me, Naraku. Let us get straight to business, shall we. I have other important places to be at tonight than being here." Sesshomaru bit out smoothly, causing a scowl to appear on Naraku's face at the blatant disrespect. "If I recall correctly, this business does not concern you in the first place, but your younger brother, Inuyasha. Tell me, Sesshomaru, did your father think him weak enough to be unable to take responsibility for his actions?" Sesshomaru's left brow twitches in the slightest bit. He did not like being tied to Inuyasha so intimately. "_Half-brother_." Sesshomaru corrected strongly.

"Of course," Naraku muttered out softly.

"Let us begin then, shall we." Naraku stated with a grand gesture of opening his arms in welcome. "Please, have a seat and enjoy some tea." The five men gather towards the table with Sesshomaru being the only one to sit before Naraku. The four others stood side by side, ready for anything to go wrong.

"Obviously, you will not be touching Inuyasha. So, for compensation on behalf of the Takahashi clan we are offering you one million yen in exchange of the extraction ceremony." Sesshomaru stated smoothly with a steady and strong gaze of his cool amber eyes. Naraku was not phased at the amount offered. It did not appeal to him. He wanted blood, more importantly Inuyasha's blood.

"That is a generous offer, but I would have to humbly decline your offer. I want your brother, please rely this to your father. If I do not have Inuyasha within three days I will take your defiance as disrespect to our laws and will be force to take matters into my own hands." Naraku stated with a smirk. The tighten expression Sesshomaru wore brought him sick pleasure. If there was anything all yakuza obeyed was the law of conduct among clans. If they were to refuse then Naraku could wage war without retaliation because the law will back him up. If Touga were to retaliate then their peace treaty will be annulled. It was all part of his plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I appreciate all the reviews you guys left! I've been missing for a couple of months, but now I am back. I am officially a college senior! Woohoo XD! Leave a review if you liked the chapter or if you want to add it to your favorite and alerts! Also I know the year is two years behind, but I have decided to keep it because it is a part of my new plan for the story. You will all see what I mean in future chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it! I will fix any mistakes at a later date. **

**Read & Review**

**Lady Manami **


	5. Month: January III

**A Little Life**

**Chapter Four**

**Month: January**

* * *

><p>The delicious smell of bacon wafted into Kagome's nostrils as she slept curled up in a ball on her best friend's bed. Large tear marks stained the lilac colored pillowcase from her rather crying session last night. Last night had to be the most she's ever cried for her idiotic boyfriend. She's never been the type to cry for anyone before, but now that her hormones were all out of whack she couldn't help herself and she hated it, and this was only the beginning. She was sure her hormones would only get worse from here as she progressed with her pregnancy. The sound of her stomach growling brought Kagome out of her forced slumber. She didn't want to get out of bed, but both her stomach and baby thought otherwise. Throwing the covers over her head to block off the delicious smell of breakfast, Kagome found temporary solace against Sango's cooking.<p>

Kagome met Sango her sophomore year of high school and after a rather heated altercation that was the result of a misunderstanding the two had been inseparable ever since, although it did take some time and under unusual circumstances. Whenever Kagome thought about their rivalry and fights back in the day, she would smile in fondness. Kagome's little trip down memory lane was interrupted when the pungent smell of eggs frying started to infiltrate her self made barrier. She let out a loud, frustrated groan as she threw the covers off her in defeat and got up. Glancing over to the clock she noted that it was five past six. This was usually the time Kagome would be getting off from her night shift at the hospital and heading to bed. The work schedule between these two best friends was literally night and day.

Walking down the hallway and through the large living room, Kagome found her way into the breakfast nook table stationed right across the kitchen, where the culinary magic happened. Not only was Sango a gifted teacher, but she was also a talented cook. On the table Sango had already starting placing the food down. There were two cups of orange juice, a full plate of bacon, a plate of toasted bread, and a large bowl of mixed fruit. Kagome inwardly smiled at Sango's choice of making a westernized breakfast this morning. It was secretly Kagome's favorite, ever since they went on a trip to America the summer after their freshmen year of college for a summer study abroad.

"Took you long enough to get out of bed. I knew you couldn't resist the delicious smell of my cooking for long." Sango grinned out cockily as she finished frying up the eggs. Kagome's expression became dead panned as she trailed Sango's every movement in the kitchenette. "Yeah, yeah, you're cooking isn't really that good anyway. It keeps the body going, that's all." Kagome stated with a wave of her hand.

Sango raised a knowing brow before muttering out a sarcastic 'sure'. She placed the cooked eggs onto her decorated china plate and brought it over to the table. Before taking a seat she took off her apron. She saw Kagome getting ready to fill her plate up and swiftly took over instead. "Let me do it." She muttered out softly with a wide smile on her lips. Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the brunette. "Why?" Kagome asked with furrow brows. Kagome knew Sango was a control freak, but not to this extent. "Nothing particular, I just want to make sure you and my little god-baby becomes full up for the day." Kagome's brow twitched before a slight grimace graced her lips. It didn't bother her that Sango was already claiming her unborn child as her godbaby, but what did bother her was the child's father. It was at that moment that Kagome realized that no matter her child will always be a constant reminder of him, whether she liked it or not. Maybe she should have been more careful when it came to indulging in random, spontaneous moments in the back room of a large birthday bash.

Noticing the grimace on Kagome's face, Sango furrow her brows in annoyance. "Stop being such a sour puss, you're going to ruin my godbaby's good mood." Kagome raised a brow in mock interest. "Oh really, and how would you know do that?" Kagome replied while picking up her glass. Sango smirked and an air of knowledge surrounded her suddenly. "Children react based on their parent's mood. They can feel that sort of stuff and it affects them. So, suck it up and be happy. I'm pretty sure by the end of tonight that you'll be off with Bankotsu again." Sango stated confidently before happily eating her breakfast. Kagome glared lightly at the happy brunette. Sango's optimism really annoyed her sometimes.

"I don't think so Sango. I'm done…for good this time." Kagome announced steadily with a solemn expression on her face that fit the finalization of her words. Sango's expression was a mixture of surprise and disbelief. She quickly swallowed the food in her mouth before watching Kagome carefully. Her hazel eyes were stern and certain. "Kagome, are you sure about this. I mean, you're newly pregnant and raising a child alone won't be difficult financially since you have a stable career, but emotionally and physically it will be for you." Sango started with concern. "I know Bankotsu isn't exactly father of the week never mind year, but at least he's there, well sort of there. _Damn, I can't really defend him when he screws up so much_." Sango added before muttering the last part to herself.

"I heard that, and no, he isn't there. If he wasn't there when it was just me, what makes you or I think that he will be there for this baby? His "job" is more important to him than family." Kagome emphasized sharply. "It's not just me I have to think about anymore. I have another life that will be here in the next seven months, in the meanwhile it's depending on me to nourish and protect it. Do you know how stressful that is?!" Kagome exclaimed with wide and slightly fearful eyes.

Sango slightly stood up and gently pushed Kagome back down to her seat. During her venting session she had stood up subconsciously slammed her hand down on the table, successfully shaking their glass of juice and startling their chinaware. This sudden confession stirred Sango's curiosity and worry. It brought up one question that Sango needed to ask Kagome. "Contrary to popular belief, despite not having children myself, I understand because I am a _teacher_, **duh**, earth to Kagome. Did you forget, I deal with twenty kindergarteners on a weekly basis for forty two weeks out of the _entire _year?!" Sango bit out with narrow eyes. "It might not be biological, but I do carry and possess some maternal instincts with my kids. To make sure they are protected and safe while in my care is the same as if I were taking care of my own." Sango explained with her tone getting softer towards the end as she thought about her hyperactive brats at work. "The only difference is that I teach them what they need to know to progress to the next level, that and I get a nice pay check every monthly." Sango joked lightly at the end to lighten the heavy mood that surrounded them at the start of Kagome's outburst.

"But I'm going to ask you a question Kagome, and be honest with me." Sango started with a serious expression. Kagome nodded her head, signaling for her to continue. "Make those two questions, actually. Do you want to have this baby? Are you even _emotionally_ and _mentally_ ready for this baby?" A cold shock washed over Kagome's body at Sango's loaded questions. No one had even bothered to ask her those questions before, not even Ban. He just assumed, like she did inadvertently that they were just going to have the baby, no talk or thought about the other options that she had at her disposal.

Kagome thought back to that moment when she first took that pregnancy test in her apartment bathroom a few weeks ago. When the results came up positive she wasn't exactly joyful, but anxious and apprehensive. She thought it was mainly due to Ban's reaction, but now that she thought back on it, she could see now that it was mostly from her part. Kagome had always envisioned herself having kids, but after marriage and having a suitable home with a stable husband. Obviously neither of those happened in chronological order. She was technically still fresh out of college, only graduating eight months ago and was hired soon after by the city's main hospital after submitting her job application and resume in early.

Also, she was still fairly young, just twenty one years old and soon to be twenty two next month on the eighteenth. This was becoming too much to think about and Kagome felt a headache coming on. "Sango, I don't know. I just assumed I was ready. I was more worried about whether Ban was ready that I completely blindsided my own feelings about this." She admitted truthfully. Sango nodded in understanding. Kagome was always worrying about her boyfriend. "So, what are you going to do now?" Sango asked with a slightly sadden expression. Although she was excited to be a godmother, that might not happen after all now. Kagome's feelings about impending motherhood were starting to fluctuate.

Kagome sighed before nibbling on her toast bread. "I mean, I was really excited to see the baby when I had my sonogram done. Do you want to see it?" Kagome asked suddenly with a smile. Sango gave Kagome a sarcastic look before the black haired woman went to retrieve the photo from her bag. She had forgotten to show Sango the picture last night with all her crying and yelling. When she came back Sango's face lit up beautifully at the sight of the little mass that was her godbaby. "Aw, my little godbaby!" Sango exclaimed excitingly as she stared at the sonogram picture with brightly shining eyes. "Kagome, he's precious!" Sango complimented with a wide smile. "You and Ban are set on it being a boy. It could be a girl too you know, it's a fifty-fifty chance." Kagome commented as she watched Sango turn her head slightly. "Kagome," Sango called out to with a forced smile and a twitch of the brow.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a questioning brow. "Don't hate me right now, but it sort of looks like a potato." Sango stated while holding back her laugh with all her will power. At first she couldn't see anything but the dark gray mass in the center of the darkly colored uterus with a bulging end, which she assumed was the head of the baby. The sonogram was swiftly snatched from out of her hand and an intense glare was sent her way.

"My baby does not look like a dinosaur or a vegetable, damn it!" Kagome exclaimed angrily. Sango quickly covered up her laughter with coughs. "Of course not," Sango added shortly after before dinosaur registered in her mind and she burst out laughing again at the comparison. No doubt, Bankotsu had called the baby a dinosaur. Kagome gave Sango the bird and left with her plate to eat by herself in the room.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked in between laugher. Before slamming the door to the bedroom Kagome yelled out, "To eat by myself with my dinosaur-potato looking baby!" The sounds of the slamming door made Sango flinch, but not deter her laughter. It only made her laugh harder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit short of a chapter, but I wanted to get this out so you guys can get some insight on Kagome's perspective. As I was writing this chapter I was wondering if any of you readers who are mothers, especially young ones at that, if you ever felt truly ready to become a first time mother. Did any of you experience the anxiety Kagome is going through or second thoughts. I'm basing this story off of people I know experiences, but like we all know everyone's experience is different. Just wondering, so feel free to share in a review or PM!**

**Hope you guys enjoy, next chapter should be out next week.**

**Read and Review**

**Lady Manami**


End file.
